Shinoda Still Loves You
by usagi-sanXmisaki
Summary: Shinoda still loves his beloved Kamijou-kun. Sure he has a kid but that doesn't mean he loves him. Seeing his Kamijou-kun again just awakened the monster that will do anything to get him back.Even if it means hurting people. Warning violence/adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's me again Jasmine otherwise known as usagi-sanXmisaki. Today this story will be long I suppose? I didn't really think a plot through it just came to me. So if you read the summary you know this will involve the Egoist couple and none other than the stalker-ish Shinoda-san. I'm not sure what his last name is but I'll look. Basically I was just wondering what if Shinoda didn't give up on Hiroki but had a plan to get him back? Well that's what I was thinking so I just started to type and well yeah this is how it turns out so enjoy. Oh and this takes place in I think Egoist act 7?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters nor do I make a profit for writing this or any of these stories.**

**OoO Shinoda POV**

'Unbelievable' I thought, he's still so cute. Watching my beloved and a very tall man walk away I realized how much I love him and really want him. I could never give him up. Smiling for the plan I had just come up with in my head seemed full proof.

"Papa, Papa! Will you come get me next weekend too?" Looking down I saw the smiling face of my…son? Well technically yes, but in my mind, no. This child was an utter mistake never to happen and never was supposed to happen with that woman too.

"Shinoda!" Looking up I saw the face of my "son's" mother.

"What?" I snapped I hated this woman and child I never wanted them even to exist.

"Are you going to pick up Kaito next Saturday or what?" **(A/N I don't know the name and I don't think it was mentioned in the manga so I made it up.)**

Glaring again I answered with attitude, "Why should I?"

The woman or Chihiro looked at me as if I was stupid and I knew why. "What do you mean why should I? He's your son for crying out loud!"

"No he's a mistake and you're a mistake I never wanted to have any kind of relationship with you." Suddenly we both heard a sobbing and noticed it was our son crying probably because I called him a mistake.

"Papa, you don't love me?" The boy's face was flushed and tears were pouring out of his eyes.

Sighing I just decided I would still have to keep up this act until he was old enough to notice the truth.

"No that's not it Kaito, I'm just saying it's kind of hard for Papa to come and get you next weekend." Ruffling the boy's hair I gave a phony smile and saw his face light up thinking I really did love him.

"It's ok Papa, I can wait right Mama?" Kaito gave a hopeful glance at his mother waiting for her response.

"Uh, yes of course Kaito we can wait." Picking up her child Chihiro glared at me, "So you have plans then well fine, this once but I still expect my child support next week."

Waving her off I said bye to my so called son and walked off to the way my beloved Kamijou-kun went to.

OoO Hiroki POV

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's voice broke through my thoughts and I had just realized he had been calling my name for a while.

"Ah, sorry Nowaki what was that?" Gazing up and meeting navy blue eyes that always seemed to know just how I felt.

"Hiro-san are you ok? You've been spacing out a lot since you picked me up." Nowaki's eyes were filled concern as he watched his Hiro-san fidget while searching for an answer.

"Ahahaha, it's nothing Nowaki I was just wondering if uh, Miyagi and his brat cleaned up the office after what happened this morning." Shivering after bringing such an awful image in his head he watched as Nowaki calmed and smiled at him.

"Hiro-san you're so cute."

"Baka Nowaki! Don't underestimate me!"

Nowaki chuckled he loved seeing Hiro-san angry sometimes because the expression was just so cute.

"Hiro-san, I love you." With that Nowaki watched as Hiroki froze in place until he heard a very faint 'I love you too.'

Taking his hand in his Nowaki then grabbed Hiroki's chin and brought him in for a sweet passionate kiss.

When Nowaki finally released Hiroki's tongue all that was said was a simple 'Baka Nowaki' before Hiroki was devoured.

OoO Shinoda POV

"So Kamijou-kun this is where you've been hiding all this time." Looking up at the apartment Shinoda smiled to himself as he heard the shouts of his love.

"Yes you will be in my arms once again Kamijou-kun." Watching the window to the apartment for a little while till the shouts died off Shinoda walked off smiling.

"You will be mine."

OoO

**Hey sorry it's short and I mean short but this is just how I felt it should be posted for now. If I have time since I'm moving tomorrow I will try and post up another chapter tomorrow because I have a lot of ideas coming in as I type. Oh and this story might end up involving all the couples because well, just because. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and follow this story!**

**Yours Truly- usagi-sanXmisaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter and like I said I would post another chapter today and I hope it won't be short like yesterday. I think this chapter might be a little long for me if I'm going to write it like I originally planned but oh well. Again I hope you guys come to like this story. Now time for answering your reviews!**

Isabelle: Thanks for the note on Shinoda and please if you don't like the story and it aggitates you that much don't read it.

teabags: Thanks I'm working on the story XD

Junjou Crazy: Thanks I will work on that problem for future chapters hopefully this chapter was better

ILuvHiro: I'm sorry I don't understand Spanish although I am Mexican but I can get someone else to read it to me, Plus once I read my email I had already typed this chapter so I proof-read it as best I could and thanks for the tips.

Kurosaki224: Well here is the nect chapter Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor am I making a profit for writing this or any of my stories.**

**OoO**

Hiroki woke up wrapped in his lover's arms who was silently sleeping. Hiroki looked over to the clock next to the bedside and saw it was 8:17 am. **(1)**

"Shit I'm going to be late!" Hiroki jumped out of bed waking Nowaki and grabbed a white dress shirt, a tie, and some tan pants and rushing towards the bathroom.

"Nowaki! I thought you set the alarm on!" Hiroki was yelling from the bathroom as he quickly combed his auburn brown hair.

"Ah sumimasen Hiro-san I must've forgotten since we were _busy_ last night." Nowaki just put on his normal goofy smile as Hiroki walked out of the bathroom.

"Baka I'm going to be late and don't you have work at the hospital today too!" Hiroki ran over to the side of the bed where his suitcase was making sure all his assignments were there.

Nowaki looked up at the ceiling as if the answer was there but then answered, "I do but not till an hour and half."

As if it was Nowaki was saying in 15 minutes Hiroki scolded him saying he should start getting ready even if it was a while away because he had to take the train.

"Ok then Hiro-san do you want something to eat?"

"Sorry Nowaki but I'll get something at the University!" Running out of the room Hiroki was out of the apartment in about 30 seconds having to take a taxi to get to M University.

OoO

"Kamijou-!" Once Hiroki stepped into the office after classes he was harassed or otherwise known as he was well, hugged.

"You were late to your class this morning!"

"GET OFF ME PROFFESOR!"

"Hmm? Well it wouldn't have anything to do with that giant boyfriend of yours will it?"

At that comment Hiroki cheeks turned crimson red.

"And what if it did?" Hiroki pretended to pay no attention to the older man but instead watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Eh? My sweet honey in cheating on me? How mean!" Miyagi jumped on Hiroki clinging on to him yet again.

"Get off me! And since when did we start going out?" Just at that moment while Hiroki was struggling Shinobu walked in.

". . ." Shinobu stood there with an emotionless face on while Hiroki started yelling again.

"Oi brat! Get this old man off me!" Miyagi hadn't seen Shinobu walk in and instantly jumped off Hiroki.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin it's not what you think!"

"I could care less Miyagi. Oh and Kamijou this man was looking for you." Shinobu left having Miyagi chase after him and a wondering Hiroki.

"Looking for me?" Hiroki glanced at the doorway and immediately his stomach dropped.

"Ah Kamijou-kun it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Sh-Shinoda-san? W-What are you doing here?"

Shinoda smirked and walked up to Hiroki grabbing him by the chin before whispering, "I still think we should get together."

Just as Shinoda was about to kiss him Hiroki pushed him off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm happy now and don't need you and I never did want you!"

Hiroki stormed away but just as he was about to open the door he felt dizzy and started stumbling.

"Whoa Kamijou-kun be careful there." Shinoda walked over to Hiroki and held him by the shoulders to keep him up. Shinoda looked at Hiroki's face and saw it was flushed. 'Good the drug is working' he thought.

"Y-You bastard what d-did you do t-to me?" Hiroki was stumbling over his word about to pass out.

"It's ok Kamijou-kun just relax." Shinoda watched as Hiroki was falling in and out of consciousness.

"N-Nowa-ki…" Hiroki finally slipping the darkness passed out.

"Well I guess the patch does work efficiently." **(2)** Carefully Shinoda laid Hiroki on the couch in the office while he wrote for the older man, Miyagi the boy said.

When finished he grabbed Hiroki and dragged him off campus to his own home.

OoO

"Eh that boy really has a thick skull." Miyagi walked back in the office and immediately noticed Hiroki was gone.

"Did his next class start already?" Miyagi looked at his watch and saw it still wasn't time yet.

Miyagi walked over to Hiroki's desk and saw a note.

Felt sick went home, cover classes

-Kamijou

"Wha-? He wants me to cover all his classes? I'm going to call him!" Miyagi went over to the phone and dialed the apartment's number.

After 5 rings the phone picked up.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Ah is Kamijou there?"

"Ah Miyagi-san isn't it? Gomen he's not here right now."

"He's not he said he would go home."

"Eh, did he say why?" Nowaki started to show concern in his voice.

"Well he left a note saying he was going home because he wasn't feeling well."

Nowaki got worried and noticed it was almost time to go to work.

"Thank you Miyagi-san I'll wait for him."

"Ah ok oh and tell him I'll take care of his classes then."

"Hai."

"Ok bye."

Nowaki hung up and his face showed concern "I guess I better call work then."

Nowaki pulled out his cell phone and called work telling them he might not come in.

OoO

It had been 3 hours and Hiroki still didn't appear at home. Nowaki called Hiroki again.

"The number you have called is out of the area or is turned off if-"

"Hiro-san." Nowaki texted him again and waited.

"Where is he?" Nowaki sat on the couch and fell asleep unknowingly with a worried expression on his face.

OoO

**Well there you go I finished faster than expected and I think it went well. Please no hateful reviews if they are tips I will gladly accept but nothing mean please.**

**In the anime and manga Misaki says school starts at 8:30 so don't teachers usually have to get there earlier?**

**Like the Nicotene patch I thought what if Shinoda made a patch but drugs were put in it to put them to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm back to start on the story and I did realize after most of you told me that yes it has been moving a bit quickly so I'm going to try and fix that. Hopefully this chapter is better than the rest and hopefully longer than the rest. Ok now on to the story. Oh and sorry if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters nor do I make a profit for writing this or any of my stories.**

**OoO**

Miyagi stepped out of the classroom and went back to his and Hiroki's office.

"Heh, Kamijou really is pushing me to my limit today, I'll get him back for sure."

As the man was walking towards his office he heard some faint whispers from two girls walking out of class.

"I can't believe someone can actually handle Kamijou the Devil nevertheless carry him somewhere."

"I know he looked sick but who would have thought he'd actually let that man carry him to wherever."

"Yeah I think Kamijou sensei is turning soft."

"Yeah-"

Miyagi stepped up to the two girls, "You saw someone carrying Kamijou?"

The girls looked at each other in question wondering if they should tell Miyagi or not until one of them decided to speak.

"H-hai, He looked a little pale and then Sensei seemed to know him or trust him but it was awkward for Sensei to be carried like that."

Miyagi eyes widened a little then he asked a few more questions, none revealing it was his giant of a boyfriend or the man who came to borrow books from Kamijou or otherwise know as Usami Akihiko. **(1)**

"Thank you girls I'll be sure to check up on him, now do you know which way he looked like he was heading?"

The girls pointed out an exit that seemed to go towards the parking for the students. Miyagi nodded and left the girls wondering and new question in their heads.

'Is Kamijou the Devil in danger?'

OoO

Nowaki shifted on the couch hearing a ringing from his cell phone and quickly answered the phone.

"Hiro-san?"

"E-eh no it's Miyagi."

"Ah Miyagi-san how did you get my number?"

"Kamijou left the number on his desk once and I kept it thinking I just might need your help."

"A-ah, well is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes is there any friends Kamijou might have besides Akihiko-san?"

Nowaki thought real quick trying to think of anyone else who Hiro-san might trust but no one came to mind.

"No, I think it's just Usami-san and me."

"Hmm, well that doesn't really help much."

"Eh, is there something I'm missing?"

"Well I think you might want to inform the police about Kamijou because two girls at the University say they saw a man carrying Kamijou, they also said he did look rather ill."

At that point Nowaki froze. 'Someone taking Hiro-san way?' Nowaki was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Miyagi was talking to him again.

"Are you saying that someone took Hiro-san?" Nowaki was raising his voice he was panicking and it was clearly visible.

"Nowaki calm down but, yes that is what I'm implying."

Nowaki dropped the phone, hands shaking. His Hiro-san was gone, gone. Taken away from him, how was he supposed to take care of him if he was already in danger. Nowaki fell onto the couch shoulders shaking and tears threatening to come out.

"Hiro-san I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." Nowaki held onto his knees trying to calm himself but it was no use his Hiro-san was taken away from him.

"Nowaki, Nowaki? I'm sorry but the sooner you inform the police the sooner you'll find Kamijou."

Nowaki looked at the phone on the floor and picked it up.

"A-ah, thank you Miyagi-san I'll be sure to call." Nowaki's voice was quiet as he replied showing how hurt Nowaki actually was.

"R-right then take care Nowaki."

"I'll try." Nowaki hung up and looked at his cell phone tears sliding down his face, "I'm sorry Hiro-san."

Nowaki once again dialed on his phone and waited for the police to answer.

"Police department."

"Yes, I'd like to report a missing person."

OoO

Misaki sat on the couch lazily staring at the T.V. watching the news but not really paying attention until something interested him.

"It was reported that a professor here at Mitsuhashi University has gone missing. The man was seen carried away looking ill; this professor's name was Hiroki Kamijou-"

Misaki eyes widened did he really here that right?

"Usagi-san!"

Misaki was yelling and stood staring at the T.V.

"Misaki? Are you ok?"

Usagi-san walked over to Misaki and held his shoulder tight, eyes filled with fear.

"Kamijou sensei is missing."

Usagi-san looked at him in disbelief while Misaki pointed at the T.V. where they were showing a picture of Hiroki actually smiling while next to Nowaki.

"Hiroki, missing..."

Usagi-san walked over to the phone dialing his friend's number, "Come on Hiroki pick up... Come on answer the damn phone Hiroki!"

Usagi-san waited and waited but the phone was never answered, "The number you have dialed is currently out of the service area or turned off-"

"Damn it!"

Usagi-san hung the phone up with great force causing Misaki to jump.

"U-Usagi-san I'm sure he's safe I mean Kamijou sensei is really tough and can protect himself…right?"

Usagi-san placed his hand up to his forehead in frustration, his body shaking in fear for the worst.

"You better get home fast Hiroki you bastard!"

Usagi-san's voice was cracking sounding like he was starting to cry and the violent shaking of his body supported the fact.

"U-Usagi-san… I'm scared for Kamijou sensei what—what will happen?"

Misaki stared at the floor, tears threatening to push out of his eyes as his own shoulders started to shake also proving he was starting to let his sadness release.

"W-We just have to hope for the best Misaki."

The silver haired man walked over to his lover holding him in a tight embrace as they both silently shed their tears for their friend who was in danger.

OoO

Kamijou woke from a deep sleep, head throbbing and hands bound together. When he looked around he saw he was in a bedroom, in fact he was on the bed and rather comfortable.

"The hell is going on here."

After a few minutes he suddenly remembered Shinoda-san 'visiting' him at the University and saying he still wanted him. Again he remembered a small part of him being carried away from the school in Shinoda-san's arms and at that memory he became rather pissed.

"The bastard."

Hiroki tried getting up but failed, the drug Shinoda had used still seemed to be in effect. Just as Hiroki was going to try and get up again the door opened.

"Seems you're awake Kamijou-kun."

OoO

**Sorry about that people I don't like cliff hangers myself but I just thought it was right to end the story there. Again sorry if this was late and a bad chapter I thought it came out well so I hoped you guys liked this and keep reading and reviewing!**

**Hiroki- Just what are you planning to do to me woman?**

**Me- Something just I don't know what yet… Or maybe I do but don't want to tell you *evil grin***

**Hiroki- Freak.**


End file.
